


Sunday

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean on a Sunday morning. Schmoop ahead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Finally, my first (posted) fic. Comments and feedback would be much appreciated :)

The sun illuminated the severely out-dated décor of the motel room they were currently inhabiting, despite the mustard-coloured curtain attempting to reign in the morning rays.

 

Dean awoke, his brain needing a moment to remember where he was, when he felt movement beside him. Dean turned over, next to him Sam was engrossed in a local paper.

 

“What time is it?” Dean asked, his voice rough.

“Eight,” Sam replied, not bothering to lift his eyes from the paper.

“Whend you get up?” Dean enquired, burying his head back into the pillow.

“Around six. Dean, there is something here we should check out.”

Dean groaned loudly, “Sammy…it’s too early…” his voice trailing off as he attempted to get back to sleep.

“You’re just lazy.” A hint of arrogance in his brother’s voice. “C’mon Dean, get up!”

 

Dean felt a rush of cold air as the covers were ripped from the bed. His body instantly contracted in an attempt to retain some heat even without the covers.

“Sam, it’s too freakin early for this shit!” Dean protested, his voice now developing into a yell.

 

Sam’s lips were warm and familiar as they met Dean’s own.

“Bastard,” Dean accused.

A smile spread across Sam’s face as he disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
